1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cigarette storage system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a cigarette storage system incorporating airtight storage for six or seven cigarettes, a cigarette lighter, a snuffer for extinguishing a lit cigarette, a locking compartment for gum or breath mints, and a reservoir and spray dispenser for perfume or cologne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many Americans smoke cigarettes and must now go through great lengths in order to enjoy a simple smoke. These days, smokers can't smoke in an office, in a restaurant, in an airport or bus terminal or on a plane or bus; in a sports stadium or outside a theatre. In fact, in more towns, cities, and states every day, smokers can't even light up in a bar at which point, even to many non-smokers, the whole anti-smoking obsession reaches the point of absurdity. Cigarette smokers are on the defensive these days, and have to catch a street-corner smoke when they can smoke at all. And even then, there is the taint of tobacco smoke that clings to their breath and their clothes when they go back inside.